


Hot N Cold

by shipnuggets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, Snow, Snowball Fight, Wingman Kosmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipnuggets/pseuds/shipnuggets
Summary: Shiro helps Keith decorate the Garrison for Christmas, but escalates into a full-on snowball fight. Afterwards, Shiro feels cold and Keith has to warm him up (thanks to his galra genes).“You little..” Before Shiro can finish his sentence, Keith gives him a challenging look and sprints off. He rounds a corner and when Shiro sprints after him and rounds the corner too, he’s met with a snowball hitting him straight in the face.He wipes it off, looks at Keith as challenging as he can while also smiling like a fool. “Now it’s on.” is his only warning before gathering snow into the hand of his new arm and launching it at Keith, who ducks it easily.





	Hot N Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Dani/Space Gay as part of the secret santa event of the AtU discord server. I combined two of the prompts on your wishlist: snow and hot chocolate. Enjoy reading it! I hope you like it! 
> 
> (Also, the setting of this fic isn’t very important for the story, but I’d say it’s set after s7 or after the war is over. Fuck s8)

“Shiro, Keith is looking for you. He said he needs your arm.” Yells Griffin from where he is standing on a ladder, his arms stretched out to decorate the huge Christmas tree standing in the middle of the lounge.

“Do you know where he is?” Is Shiro’s reply, even though he can already guess the answer is no.

“Nope, dude left to decorate who knows where.”

* * *

After looking around the Garrison for a while and asking multiple people, Pidge finally has some useful information.

“Yeah, he said he’d be decorating outside.”

Of course Keith would do that, it doesn’t come as a surprise to neither him or Pidge.

After a while, Shiro finally spots Keith’s unmistakably black mullet. When he’s close enough, he clears his throat and Keith looks down from the ladder he’s standing on.

“Hi Shiro. Could you maybe hang this on that nail up there? I…I can’t reach it.”

Shiro looks at the Christmas wreath Keith is holding, shocked by the size of it. Keith must’ve really gotten strong lately to be able to carry that huge thing.

Shiro let’s his arm float towards Keith and gently takes the wreath from him, unable to stop the blush colouring his cheeks when their hands brush.

When the wreath is in place, Keith starts to climb down the ladder he was standing on, but on the second step, his left foot slips. Without thinking, Shiro rushes forward when Keith falls down the high ladder.

It’s a spur of the moment and Shiro isn’t quite sure what happens until he’s lying face forward in the snow. He gasps for air, but shrieks when his mouth fills with ice cold snow instead. That’s when he notices the heavy weight on his back.

He struggles with the fresh, crispy snow in his mouth, but manages to say “Are you alright, Keith?”

Keith grunts, and a tick later he says “Thanks for saving me Shiro.”

Shiro chuckles. “You know the drill. As many times as it takes right?”

Keith lingers a moment on Shiro’s back, just a tiny bit longer than necessary, before climbing off and holding out his hand towards Shiro to pull him up.

When he’s back on his feet, they’re still holding hands. Keith looks at them and mumbles softly, but just hard enough for Shiro to hear. “You remember.”

“Of course Keith. Even though it wasn’t the real me, it was still me.”

Keith opens his mouth, about to say something, but he quickly shuts his mouth again when he looks up at Shiro. He bursts out in laughter. Real, wholehearted laughter. It’s been a long time Shiro heard Keith laugh like this.

“Sh-Shiro.” Keith laughs again. “You look like santa claus.”

Shiro walks towards the closest window to look at his reflection.

When he sees himself, he can only laugh along. He really does look like santa. Snow sticks to his chin, forming somewhat of a beard. It sticks to his already white hair and eyebrows, the only thing missing are the suit and the hat.

He was caught up looking at himself and didn’t notice Keith walking to his side until he feels Keith’s hand brushing through his hair, brushing off the snow.

Shiro turns and looks Keith in the eyes while Keith continues getting the snow out of his hair and his face.

It’s an intimate moment in their own little, closed off world. And the connection is broken way too soon to Shiro’s liking when he feels a sharp and cold sting in his neck. He jolts and his facial expression shifts to one of utter betrayal when he realises Keith put the snow from his face and hair into his collar.

“You little..” Before Shiro can finish his sentence, Keith gives him a challenging look and sprints off. He rounds a corner and when Shiro sprints after him and rounds the corner too, he’s met with a snowball hitting him straight in the face.

He wipes it off, looks at Keith as challenging as he can while also smiling like a fool. “Now it’s on.” is his only warning before gathering snow into the hand of his new arm and launching it at Keith, who ducks it easily.

“I’ll get you.” Hisses Shiro.

Keith looks at him with again a challenge in his eyes “I’d love to see you try old timer.” He half-heartedly tosses a snowball before sprinting off again.

It’s a mess. Shiro has a clear advantage with his flying arm, but Keith makes up for it with his speed.

Snowballs keep flying both ways until they’re building their own forts and it ends up a two-front war.

Many hits later, Shiro starts to shiver. He only now remembers he forgot to put on a jacket before heading outside. At one point, he must shiver visibly enough for Keith to notice, as Keith ceases fire.

“Are you cold?”

Shiro looks into Keith’s honest eyes and can’t bring it up in himself to lie, so he shrugs, “Yes.”

“Let’s go get you some hot chocolate.”

* * *

 “Nope, no no no no no. Not in my kitchen!” Hunk swings his spoon at the two of them as soon as they take one step into the kitchen. Shiro can’t blame him. They’re covered in snow that’s melting and forming a wet trail wherever they walk.

Hunk ushers them out, but not without noticing Shiro shivering feverously. “Keith, please make sure Shiro warms up. I’ll make you guys hot chocolate.”

Hunk closes the door behind him and Keith turns towards Shiro.

“Shiro, I-I can warm you up?”

And even if Shiro wasn’t freezing, he wouldn’t have said no to Keith’s offer.

Shiro sighs blissfully when Keith’s warmth floods over him, accompanying the feel of Keith’s strong arms around his torso. They stand there for a while, Shiro shivering in Keith’s arms and happily soaking up Keith’s warmth.

Suddenly, there’s a dull plop before Kosmo appears with a blanket in his mouth.

Keith removes himself from Shiro to take the blanket from the wolf, Shiro already missing his warmth. But soon, Keith’s back in Shiro’s arms and spreads the blanket around them.

“Are you getting warmer?” Asks Keith, voice full of worry.

Shiro crawls even closer to Keith and his voice sounds muffled when he mumbles “Mm, a bit” into Keith’s shoulder.

The door to the kitchen creaks and Hunk emerges from the kitchen. “Uhh, guys. You still alive underneath that blanket fort?”

Keith snorts and leaves Shiro again to accept the two mugs of hot chocolate Hunk offers. The next moment, Keith is back in Shiro’s personal space and hands him one of the mugs.

“Thanks Keith.”

But Keith waves him off, “Hunk made it, not me.”

But Shiro is persistent, “You’re the one keeping me warm, so thank you.”

Keith blushes and says, “I think it’s my Galra genes keeping me so warm.”

Keith places his hand on Shiro’s torso and softly pushes, guiding Shiro towards the couch behind them. Keith sits down and places his mug on the table, the hot chocolate still too hot to drink so Shiro does the same.

When Hunk brought them the hot chocolate, their earlier hug was interrupted, but now Keith wraps his arm around Shiro again and starts rubbing his back.

It feels amazing and Shiro wishes he’d never stop.

The moment is once again interrupted when Kosmo appears in front of them again, having left earlier after bringing the blanket that’s wrapped around Shiro’s shoulders now.

Kosmo looks up for a moment and disappears again.

Keith and Shiro look at each other, confused, and Shiro asks him “What was that about?”

“I don’t kn-“ starts Keith, but his voice falters when he looks up at the place the space dog had looked at before disappearing.

Shiro looks up to see what Keith’s looking at and lets out a soft “Oh.” when he spots the mistletoe hanging above them. That definitely hadn’t been there when they sat down moments ago.

Keith sighs, “That damn space wolf.”

“Guess I have to kiss you know huh?” Shiro sounds more confident than he feels.

“Shiro. You know you don’t have to do that. It’s just some stupid tradition.”

“But what if I want to Keith?” Shiro isn’t sure wat Keith’s answer will be, but if he gets rejected anyway, better get it over with.

But Keith looks Shiro in the eyes and the way he looks at Shiro, his emotions clearly visible underneath the violet surface of his irises, Shiro knows it was the right thing to say. Even though Keith doesn’t respond, Shiro leans in slowly, giving Keith time to pull away if he wants to.

But Keith doesn’t.

Shiro’s lips are only hallway when they collapse with another pair of soft, yet greedy lips. Shiro immediately feels at ease, like something inside his body finally clicks into place.

Soon, Keith opens up to Shiro and Shiro happily complies, savouring the pleasant warmth of Keith’s mouth and finally starting to warm up again.

They break for air and Shiro buries his head in Keith’s neck. “If I knew this would make me feel my toes again, I’d have kissed you earlier.”

Shiro rather feels than hears Keith chuckle and yes, this is totally something he could get used to.

Keith’s hands finds Shiro’s hair. “Sap. What about going to your bedroom to warm you up nicely? How does that sound to you?”

Shiro never agreed to something that fast, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://shipnuggets.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shipnuggets) or [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/roxx.cosplay/).


End file.
